


The Anti-Quirk Boy.

by OneHighZergling (orphan_account)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aizawa is a Midoriya., Biological Brother Aizawa, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Izuku has Asta's grimoire as a quirk, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto are Childhood Friends, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Rei Fought back, Rei and her kids are happy and away from Enji, Rei and her kids live with the midoriyas, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Too over powered with his anti-quirk swords, Villain Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, but he gets whats coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneHighZergling
Summary: What if Izuku got Asta's Grimoire as a quirk, along with Nero?Note: Second fanfic, hopefully not too bad!





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was surprised to see a tattered book with a 5-leaf clover on the cover on his chest when he woke up on his 4th birthday, with a strange bird with horns sitting on top of the book. He let out a scream that caused his older brother, Aizawa, with their mother, Inko to rush into the room, with Aizawa's capture scarf ready. Slowly letting go and clearing his throat “What is this…”  
Izuku gulped. “I-I don’t know...maybe my quirk?”  
As he said that, the bird flew up to his head and landed on his hair. “And maybe this...bird is part of my quirk…”

The bird responded by lifting its wing towards the book, which on cue, opened and a large, rusted, black broadsword fell out of it onto the floor with a heavy ‘thunk’. All three of the Midoriya’s said “WHAT!?” in unison  
Aizawa was able to call in a favor from U.A’s Resident Nurse, Recovery Girl. Instead of waiting years for a doctor to be ready.

Recovery Girl looked astonished at the test results. “The book, sword, and bird are all pointing towards a quirk, but none of the tests are showing that he has one. It is possible he has a quirk that doesn’t have a quirk factor or quirk cells.”  
Izuku looked complexed, having been hand-feeding the bird as his mother and Recovery Girl talked.

Recovery Girl looked at Aizawa. “Looks like his quirk is similar to yours Aizawa. If a Quirk or something made by a quirk hits the sword, it dissipates, this doesn’t effect mutant quirks in the same way but does prevent them from using abilities from their quirk for the duration of contact and about 10 seconds after contact ceases.”  
Aizawa and Inko both nodded. And with that, after a bit of paperwork his quirk “Anti-Quirk Grimoire”, the Midoriya’s Left U.A.

Izuku was ecstatic, to say the least of his quirk being similar to his brother’s quirk, as well as the thought of having Katsudon for dinner to celebrate. As they were walking home from the station, a loud explosion shook both of them. Aizawa looked dumbfounded for a moment, before running off towards the explosion “Mom, keep Izuku safe! I’ll go investigate!”

Inko nodded as Izuku was a bit too shocked to react as Inko picked him up, the bird, however, followed Aizawa. Aizawa was expecting lots of things to cause the explosion. Endeavor’s wife, Rei, fighting back against Endeavor was not one of them. He had known something was happening due to the messages, calls, and texts Inko got but didn’t expect this. He had come to the todoroki residence, there was a cold chill in the air, and parts of the house were on fire, some parts were covered in ice.

He ended up seeing a slumped over Rei, with her four kids beside her, and a very angry Endeavor stepping towards them. “I’ll make sure you don’t fight back never again.”  
Aizawa was not surprised that Endeavor said that, he had activated his quirk on him as he went to grab Rei. Endeavor looked shocked but before he could look at Aizawa, he was punched right in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The 4 Todoroki Kids looked up at Aizawa, finally registering what just happened. And they all hugged Aizawa, with Fuyumi quietly saying “Thank you Cousin Aizawa”  
Aizawa would sigh. “What exactly happened here you four?”  
This time, Touya spoke up. “....Mother had got tired of how Dad was treating her and us. And ended up fighting him to keep him away from Shouto.”

Aizawa groaned, and by now, the emergency services had come. He had noticed Izuku’s Bird flying up to him and landing on his head. “...So you're independent of Izuku”  
This was going to be a long night, Aizawa thought as he helped his uncle’s children and wife get to the paramedics while the cops put the now unconscious Endeavor in handcuffs after being explained what happened by Aizawa and the children.

Aizawa was met by a tall man as he went to leave that had dark hair and dark eyes, in a typical detective outfit. “Aizawa, could I speak to you for a moment?”  
Aizawa glanced over at him “Fine.”  
And so, Aizawa talked with the detective about the case, turns out he had a lie detector quirk. After answering his questions, the detective thanked Aizawa for his time. Aizawa just sighed dialed up His mother.”

“Hey, Mom, Some things went down, basically, Uncle Enji Tried to harm Aunt Rei after she fought back. I stopped him from doing anything major to Rei, but the children will need a place till Rei is out of the hospital for the burn wounds she has. Could we have them over till she leaves the hospital?”

Inko was always a softie, and this was a good friend of hers, and she knows how much Hishashi hates his brother. Holding back her emotions a bit. She responded to Aizawa over the phone. “Yes dear, they can come over as long as they want”  
And like that, Rei’s children were away from Enji while he was being processed for his crimes of Unlawful use of a quirk, child abuse, and assault and battery. Rei was soon to join her children. But not everything works out to the end.


	2. Well, update and bad news

Well, I am sorry to say this, but I think I am not up to par with what I want with this fanfic for, so I am abandoning it, I am sorry. I'm sure someone else could do great with the idea, it's just not me.

**Author's Note:**

> Epsi's Discord server https://discord.gg/csuqeTc I love being there!  
> Gonna be updating probably 2-3 times a week! If you're going to criticize my work, tell me how I can improve btw, not just try to say every little thing that's wrong with it!  
> Also, the next chapter will be longer! And it will explain a crucial weakness of izuku's Quirk


End file.
